


Need A Hug

by princesskiwifruit



Series: Waiting Room [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV Ginny Weasley, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskiwifruit/pseuds/princesskiwifruit
Summary: Astoria prepares to leave, Draco doesn't feel prepared at all, and Ginny is reminded of something she has been trying to forget.





	1. About Albus

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever written in English, which is not my native language. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.  
> I wrote this because I was a bit surprised in CC that Ginny got along somuch better with Draco than Harry did. So this is my take on what could have happened.  
> Please feel free to comment and thanks for reading.

“Harry, can you get down here, please, I need you to sign some things!”  
Ginny heard her husband give a theatrical cry from upstairs. “NO! Please, Gin, I can't see any more paperwork!”  
“It's not paperwork, now get down here. You too, James!” She called.  
Harry and James came trampling down the stairs.  
“Then what is it?” Harry asked.  
“Christmas cards. I want everyone to sign them.”  
Albus and Lily were already sitting at the table, putting their names under the first cards Ginny had written. Harry gave a grunt of displeasure, but joined them all the same.  
“Mum, why?” James moaned.  
“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Ginny snapped. “What happened to: Thanks Ginny, you're the best, we completely forgot about this. What would we do without you?”  
“You're the best, Mum.” Albus said grinning.  
“See?” Ginny glared in James's direction. “It's not so hard.”  
James snorted, but he too joined the collective card-signing.  
“Ginny, what is this?” Harry asked suddenly, holding up a card, that Albus had passed him. “Why are we sending the Malfoys a Christmas card?”  
Ginny threw him an annoyed look. “Because Albus is sending Scorpius a Christmas present and I thought it would be nice if we sent the card with it.”  
“You're kidding, right?”  
“No, why shouldn't we? Scorpius is Albus's best friend, so we're sending him and his parents a Christmas card. What's wrong with that? Now sign, it won't hurt, I promise.”  
“Whoa, hold on a second,” James interjected, “we're sending a Christmas card to a Death Eater?”  
“Scorpius is a Death Eater?” Lily squeaked excitedly.  
“No, stupid.” Albus said, “But his dad used to be one.”  
“Yeah, and I don't get it. How the hell is he not locked up?” James asked his parents.  
“He switched sides during the Battle of Hogwarts.” Ginny explained calmly.  
“So, about an hour before Voldemort lost?” James asked. “How convenient.”  
Harry sighed. He seemed to regret having started this conversation in the first place.  
“Draco Malfoy was only sixteen when he joined the Death Eaters, and it wasn't like he did it out of his free will, exactly. When he saw what was asked of him it was too late, he couldn't get out.”  
“Sorry, but I don't think that's an excuse. When Mum was sixteen, she led an anti-Voldemort rebellion at Hogwarts against the Death Eaters. I'm only fourteen, but I know I would never -”  
“You don't know a thing!” Ginny interrupted her eldest son. “You don't know what you would do in a war before you've been to a war and you are extremely lucky that you have no idea what that's like, so don't you go judging people. Now sign that damn card. Honestly!”

“Look at this.” Ginny said, handing one of the envelopes that had arrived this morning by owl to Harry. He opened it, took out the card that it contained and started to laugh.  
“A Christmas card from the Malfoys?” He chuckled.  
Ginny smiled.  
“You think Astoria had to talk Draco into signing it?” Harry asked amused.  
“Probably.” Ginny replied dryly. “Show it to Albus. He'll be pleased.”

26th December 2017  
Dear Mrs Malfoy,  
Thank you very much for your Christmas card. I'm glad Albus has found such a good friend in Scorpius, especially since his start at Hogwarts hasn't been as smooth as we hoped it would be. I was sorry to read your sons name in one of the Daily Prophets more dubious articles last week. I keep telling my collegues that those rumours are utterly ridiculous, but they don't seem to listen. Apparently there will always be journalists who are willing to resort to telling the wildest stories in order to fill the pages during event-less times. I just wanted to tell you that most of the wizarding world doesn't believe a word of those ludicrous claims. I hope you have a nice rest of the holiday.  
Best wishes  
Ginny Potter

27th December 2017  
Dear Mrs Potter,  
Thank you for your letter, and of course, your Christmas card. Scorpius told us, that Albus is having a difficult time at Hogwarts. I must admit, we were quite surprised when he told us, Albus had been sorted into Slytherin, but then again, I suppose you were probably, too. Scorpius however is just delighted. Albus must be a great child, Scorpius won't stop talking about him, he hasn't really had a friend before now.  
Thank you for your sympathy, Draco was so angry when he saw the article, we thought it would have blown over by now. Scorpius is telling us that a lot of students are teasing him about it at Hogwarts as well, so I guess that leaves our sons relying on each other even more. A happy rest of the holiday to you, too!  
All the best  
Astoria Malfoy

 

5th September 2018  
Dear Astoria (if I may call you that, seeing as I am the older one, I thought I'd be so bold),  
I actually wanted to talk to you at King's Cross when the children got the Hogwarts Express, but I had to go on a business trip and wasn't able to make it. Harry told me about Draco's request and I'm sorry he can't help you. If there is anything else we can do concerning the matter, please feel free to ask. If anyone knows what it's like to have the press tell lies about you it's my husband.  
Anyway, I actually wanted to ask you how Scorpius is doing. Albus has been begging me to let him stay at home instead of sending him back to Hogwarts and from what he's told me, Scorpius seems to have made similar bad experiences in his first year. I hope you had a nice summer.  
Love,  
Ginny

6th September 2018  
Dear Ginny (yes, of course you may),  
As it happens I wasn't able to come to King's cross either as I have been too unwell lately to leave the house much. I understand, of course, why your husband can't do what mine asked of him. But the rumours have been going on for years now, Draco is frustrated he can't do anything about, so we're both getting a bit desperate. To be honest, we're running out of ideas what to do about it, but if we have some that involve you, I'll be sure to let you know. Thanks for the offer, anyway.  
Scorpius wasn't too excited about going back to Hogwarts either this year, although he did look forward to seeing Albus again. On the whole, I think he might still be off a little bit better than your son. But the effects of the bullying are starting affect the relationship to his father (although this might also be due to the upcoming puberty – definitely not looking forward to that one). We had a very nice summer, thank you, though due to my current condition, we weren't able to get away. But it was good to have my boy back here with me. I do miss him, when he's at school. I'm a bit jealous, you still have your youngest home with you. I hope you had a good summer as well?  
Love  
Astoria

7th September 2018  
Dear Astoria,  
I'm sorry to hear you've been unwell. I hope you'll get better very soon.  
What you wrote about with the relationship between Scorpius and his father suffering from the school bullying: We got that drama big time this summer and I must say, my husband is not handling it well. And then of course, having an older brother who is the exact opposite of him and who gets along great with his father isn't doing Albus much good either.  
Please, do not be jealous of me. Lily is driving me up the walls. Apparently she snug onto the Hogwarts Express while our husbands were talking and Harry only just saw her and was able to get her off before it took off.  
Our summer was fine, probably not as relaxed as yours sounds, but with three kids and Harry and me both working most of the time, there was hardly a moment to catch a breath. We did spend a week at my parents' tough, which was very nice.  
Take care of yourself.  
Love  
Ginny

20th February 2019  
Dear Ginny,  
I'm sorry I haven't written since we got your card for Christmas. Despite your wishes, my health doesn't seem to want to improve at all.  
But that's not why I'm writing. I wanted to ask if it would be all right with you if we asked Albus to spend the Easter Holidays with us. Scorpius has been begging me for permission to invite him for ages, but I wanted to ask you first.  
I hope your well? As I can tell from your articles in the Prophet you seem to be very busy at the moment.  
Love,  
Astoria

“You want to let our son spend two weeks at Malfoy Manor?” Harry asked incredulously.  
“Yes, why not? You spent most of your holidays at our place. Why shouldn't he get to visit his best friend?”  
“Because it's Malfoy Manor!”  
“So?”  
“Ginny, think about what happened in that house! Hermione was tortured there, Luna was imprisoned in the basement for months. Voldemort lived there for more than a year!”  
“Harry, my brother died at Hogwarts and we still send our children there without hesitation. What's your point?”  
“My point is, this is Draco Malfoy. You want Draco Malfoy to be responsible for our son after what -”  
“Harry!” She interrupted him sharply.  
“What?”  
“What if Lily hears you?”  
“Okay.” Harry quickly cast a Muffliato Charm towards the living room door. “You want to put our son in Draco Malfoy's care for two weeks after what Draco did to yo?.”  
Ginny clenched her teeth. “He would never let anything happen to Albus. He's a father now himself and you've got to admit, he's done a decent job with Scorpius.”  
“But would you really be comfortable with it after what happened?” Harry asked.  
“It's not about that. I don't want Albus to have to suffer for what happened to us. He does that already.”  
“I don't know, Gin.”

22nd February 2019  
Dear Astoria,  
I'm sorry to hear you're not feeling better. Are you sure you'd be up to taking both boys? Because if not, Scorpius would be more than welcome to stay with us for the holidays.  
But you can certainly invite Albus over. I'm sure he'd love that.  
Love,  
Ginny

23rd February 2019  
Dear Ginny,  
Thank you, and yes, I'm sure we'll manage. After all, Draco is home all the time and capable of looking after all of us. I'll write to Albus then.  
Love,  
Astoria

2nd April 2019  
Dear Ginny,  
Draco and I would like to invite you and your family to tea this Thursday around three. That way you could get to see Albus after all. I know he would love that.  
Love,  
Astoria

Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace and stepped aside to make room for her daughter who emerged behind her just a moment later. She looked around. They had come out in a very big and very elegant looking sitting room. She took out her wand and removed the soot from her own and Lily's robes. The door opened and a house elf entered. Lily's eyes widened. Ginny wasn't sure if Lily had ever seen a house elf before.  
“Mrs Potter, Miss Lily, welcome to Malfoy Manor,” the elf squeaked delighted, “please be taking a seat and making yourselves comfortable, I is going to tell the Mistress that you is arriving.”  
“Thank you.” Ginny said, sitting down on the nearest sofa, “Lily, stop staring!”  
The house elf left the room and only a few seconds past before they heard running footsteps coming closer and then Albus came bursting through the doors, Scorpius close behind him.  
“Mum!” He threw himself into her arms.  
“Hello, Albus? Are you all right?”  
“Yes, but I've missed you!”  
She squeezed him a bit tighter. “We've missed you, too.”  
“And didn't you miss me?” Lily piped up.  
“Of course I missed you!” Albus answered and hugged her next.  
“Then why didn't you come home for the holidays? It's so boring without you and James.”  
“Well, thank you for that.” Ginny mumbled. Lily ignored her.  
“I wanted to spend the Easter Holidays with Scorpius and his family.” Albus explained patiently.  
“But you see Scorpius all the time at Hogwarts.” Lily whined. Albus seemed unsure how to reply.  
“Lily, that's enough. We've talked about this. James and Albus will be home all summer and after that you'll go to Hogwarts with them and see them every day. So stop complaining.”  
Ginny looked away from her sulking daughter to see Scorpius hovering behind Albus.  
“Hello Scorpius.” She said, turning towards him.  
“Hello Mrs Potter.” He said politely and held out his hand, but she pulled him into a hug as well.  
“How's your holiday going so far?” She asked the boys.  
“Good.” Scorpius replied, “My parents should be down any minute.”  
They sat down and Albus and Scorpius began telling them about their stay and the past term, while Lily tried to tell them about what was new at home at the same time.  
They all broke off when the doors opened and Draco and his wife entered.  
Ginny had only seen Astoria Malfoy once, when they had both seen their sons off to Hogwarts for the first time. Even though she had only seen Astoria from a considerable distance at the time, Ginny could tell that she had lost a lot of weight since then. She looked pale with dark shadows under her eyes and if Ginny hadn't known that Astoria was a year younger than she was, she wouldn't have believed it. Astoria was leaning on Draco while walking towards the fireplace and upon their entrance Scorpius had sprung up and taken her other hand. Her husband and son led her to a comfortable looking armchair that stood closest to the fire. When she'd settled down she gave Ginny and Lily a warm smile.  
“Hello, Ginny, it's so nice to finally meet you.” She held out a hand, but Ginny was unable to take it, because Draco had begun tucking a blanket over his wife's legs.  
“Draco, stop it.” Astoria laughed, “Let me greet our guests first.”  
Draco stood aside looking a bit disgruntled as Ginny shook hands with his wife. He tried to readjust his expression when she turned to him.  
“Hello Draco.” She said.  
“Ginny.” They shook hands.  
“And you must be Lily.” Astoria said.  
“Yes,” Lily stood up and held out her hand, “Lily Potter, the second.”  
Astoria laughed. “Very pleased to meet you.”  
Lily had already turned her attention towards Draco.  
“Are you the guy who always lost to my father at Quidditch?” She asked.  
“Lily!” Ginny hissed angrily.  
Lily gave her sweetest most innocent looking smile and said “Pleased to meet you, Mr Malfoy.”  
“Aren't we short two people?” Astoria asked.  
“Oh, James stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, I thought Albus had told you?”  
Albus shrugged. “I didn't know that.”  
“Don't you two talk to each other?”  
“Not if I can help it.”  
Ginny sighed.  
“Anyway,” she continued, “Harry asked me to tell you that he's too busy at work at the moment and couldn't get off, but he's very sorry.”  
Astoria seemed not at all surprised by this. Ginny thought she might even look slightly relieved. Draco on the other hand looked positively smug. Ginny threw him an angry look, at which he continued to tuck the blanket in around his wife's legs.  
The house elf came in carrying a tray laden with tea and biscuits. He settled it down on a small table in front of Astoria's armchair.  
“Would the Mistress like anything else?” he asked and Ginny thought that he sounded concerned.  
“No, thank you.” Astoria said. The elf bowed and left the room.  
Ginny had settled herself back down on the sofa again, her children on either side of her. They were eating one biscuit after the other ignoring their mother's stern looks. Scorpius was sitting on Astoria's armrest, making sure that his mother's teacup was filled and handing her biscuits whenever she indicated she might like one. Draco seemed very tense and unwilling to sit down. He stood next to the fireplace and threw anxious looks toward his wife every now and then. Astoria however looked quite relaxed and content with being fussed over by her son and listening to the children's stories. They had continued their interrupted reports to each other.  
“Why don't you and Albus show Lily our garden?” Astoria asked Scorpius after a while.  
“Yeah, cool,” Lily said. “Do you have gnomes?”  
Out of the corners of her eyes Ginny saw Darco smirk slightly.  
“No,” Scorpius said, “but we have peacocks.”  
Lily and Albus followed Scorpius outside.  
“How are you?” Ginny asked when the doors had closed behind them.  
Astoria looked tired.  
“Well, I've been better.”  
“Why didn't you tell me it was this bad? I never would have let Albus come. I know how exhausting my children can be.”  
“So, you've already answered your own question. I wanted the children to be here. It's been great, and Albus is such a lamb. Don't worry, Draco makes sure that I don't overexert myself.”  
“Well, if you're sure.”  
“I am. But I've wanted to talk to you about Albus. He's not doing too well at Hogwarts, is he?”  
“No. I'd hoped it'd get better but if anything it seems to be getting worse. He's blaming his father for how he's treated at school so now tensions are high when he's home as well. And James doesn't make it better the way he behaves.”  
“Yes, well, Albus begged me yesterday to let him stay here.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“No, don't be. I just thought you should know. I know what it's like. Scorpius is having a difficult time as well and I could write books about father-son-issues in the Malfoy family by now.”  
Draco cleared his throat.  
“Draco, do sit down, please.” Astoria said, “You're driving me mad.”  
Draco took a reluctant seat in the armchair facing her.  
“I still haven't given up hope that Lily might be sorted into Slytherin. That might make things easier for Albus. But I don't really think she will. She's a Weasley through and through.”  
“Obviously.” Draco muttered.  
“Oh, stuff it, Malfoy!” Ginny snapped. The strain being in his house had put on her was finally showing.  
“Oh, I'm sorry, am I supposed to be sympathetic to your son being bullied, when your husband is refusing to do anything to prevent the same from happening to mine?” Draco exploded. He'd gotten up again.  
“Draco.” Astoria said reprovingly, but he ignored her.  
“That is between you and Harry. You've asked him, he's given you his answer. Don't blame me. I'm not my husband.”  
“I am sick and tired of seeing my son suffer for the mistakes I made. It's not his fault and you know it.”  
“Yes, I do.” Ginny had risen from the sofa as well. “I know what it's like because the same thing is happening to Albus, only he isn't being bullied for his father's mistakes but because his father's a hero, so don't you lecture me about unfairness.”  
“And some hero he is, not even willing to help an innocent child.”  
“You've asked that favour from the Ministry worker Harry, do you honestly expect the Ministry to get involved in a case of Hogwarts bullying?”  
“If the Ministry is the originator of the ideas on which the bullying is placed -”  
“That is ridiculous!”  
“Or the Prophet, where you work.”  
“Oh, come on, Draco, I've told you before and I know you know that I am a sports journalist. I don't have a say in the other departments.”  
“Right.” Draco scoffed.  
“Oh, come on!” Ginny shouted. “Stop playing so goddamn hard done by. You know exactly how this sort of school bullying works because you were a pro at it in our time and we were the ones being called names and having told lies about. You didn't only not come to our aid, but you were one of the students who instigated and fuelled it and now you expect us to come to your aid because suddenly it's your family that's being hurt? Guess what, that's what happens when you bully, people get hurt. Maybe if you'd realised that a bit sooner, your son wouldn't have to suffer as he does now. So instead of blaming everybody else for his misery, why don't you start with yourself?”  
“Draco.” Astoria's voice was barely more than a whisper. Ginny looked at her. Astoria's face was chalk white and blood was streaming fast out of her nose, over her mouth and dropping off her chin into her dark robes. Draco was next to her in a heartbeat. He knelt down beside her armchair and began fumbling in the pockets of his robes. Astoria opened her mouth to breath and Ginny wasn't sure if the blood from her nose was running into it or if she was bleeding from her mouth as well. She had begun to shake. Draco finally extracted a flask from his cloak, uncorked it and held it to his wife's lips.  
“Swallow.” He said gently. “Try to swallow.” Ginny was surprised how calm he sounded.  
After a few seconds the bleeding stopped, but she was still pale and extremely shaky. With a wave of his wand Draco removed the blood from her face and clothes. Then he conjured a bucket from thin air and set it on her lap.  
“Ready?” He asked. She nodded.  
He aimed what a hex at her stomach and she immediately threw up what looked like half a litre of bright red blood. Ginny let out a yelp of surprise and disgust. Draco made the bucket and its content vanish and drew a second flask from his cloak. This one looked familiar to Ginny. It was a Blood-Replenishing Potion, something every professional Quidditch player came into contact with at least once in their career. Astoria drank it and then sank back into the armchair, completely exhausted. Ginny knew that the potion took a while to work.  
“I'll get you upstairs.” Draco said, but Astoria gave a disapproving whimper.  
“You want to stay here?” He asked. She nodded very slightly. “All right. But you'll be more comfortable on a sofa.” She didn't argue with that. Ginny froze in horror as she watched Draco carefully slip one arm under his wife's shoulder blades and one under her knees and lift her up, her head resting against his chest.  
She can hear his heartbeat, feel his panting breaths coming quicker and sharper with every step he takes. She can feel his arms holding her safely, but shaking slightly at the same time, whether from exhaustion or horror at what he's done she doesn't know. The same arms that have made her body hurt so bad, that she can feel every step he takes vibrate within her bones. And she hates him more than she has ever hated anybody.  
He settled Astoria cautiously on the sofa and conjured up a few cushions and blankets to make her more comfortable. Ginny remembered that she had to keep breathing. The first breath in was a shaky gasp, that made Draco look up. Ginny could see the realization on his face as he looked into her eyes. She turned around and walked quickly from the room, determined not to run.  
When she had closed the doors behind herself, she was facing a huge staircase. She leaned against the wall, took a few deep breaths and thought, this is stupid, this is stupid, stop thinking about that. Why are you thinking about that?  
A few moment later Draco emerged from the room beside her. She looked up flustered.  
“I'm sorry.” She said. “I didn't know. I'll get the kids and go. Astoria'll want to rest.”  
“No.” Draco said. “She wants you to stay. She needs to rest for a bit, but then she wants to talk to you.” He saw her expression. “Why don't you join the kids in the garden? And when you come back in, I'll probably have something to take care of in my study.” So we don't have to be in a room together.  
She looked at him.  
“Where's the bathroom?” She asked. He pointed her towards it. She left for it and Draco went back into the sitting room.  
He looked up in surprise when she entered the room a few minutes later, having obviously expected her to follow his suggestion and find the kids in the garden. He was sitting in the armchair Astoria had vacated near the fire, facing the sofa with his sleeping wife on it, a book in his hands. He put it aside when she approached. She settled herself in the other armchair.  
“How long has it been like that?” She asked, watching Astoria sleep.  
“Hard to say. She's always been ill, it just gets a little bit worse every day.”  
“Isn't there anything to be done?”  
“Well, I can stop her from bleeding to death every other day, but other than that, no. We've been in and out of St. Mungo's for the last years, but they can't do anything for her.”  
“So she's – she's dying?”  
Draco looked at the floor in response.  
“God, I'm so sorry, Draco, I had no idea.”  
He cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
“Does Scorpius know?”  
“He suspects.” Draco was still determinedly looking at the floor. “He's not keen on going back to school. Astoria had to promise him, will send for him in time, if -” He broke off.  
Ginny's stomach clenched uncomfortably.  
“So, what happened earlier, does that happen a lot?”  
Draco nodded. “Almost daily now. We've become quite good at the routine.”  
“I could see. But why did you make her throw up?”  
“The blood has to be out of her stomach before she takes the Blood-Replenishing Potion, otherwise she'll throw up after she's taken it and the potion would come out again, which sort of isn't the point of taking it.”  
“I see. It looked unpleasant.”  
“It is.”  
Shortly after that, the children came back in, rosy cheeked and laughing.  
Draco hushed. “Don't wake her up.”  
Scorpius sat down on the floor beside his mother and laid his head beside hers.  
“Mum,” Lily said excitedly, “They really do have peacocks in the garden, and they're white!”  
“I never doubted it.” Ginny smirked. Draco averted his eyes. “Lily, would you mind staying here with Scorpius a bit? I need to spend a little quality time with Albus.”  
Lily shrugged indifferently. “Sure.”  
Albus smiled shyly. He led her out of the sitting room, up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
“Wow.” Ginny said appreciatively when she saw it. It was huge and even had its own fireplace.  
“Not bad, eh?” Albus asked.  
“No, not bad. So, how's your stay?”  
“It's great. It's very different here from home.”  
“Yes, I figured.” She laughed.  
“It's like time's running a bit slower here. Like, you know, at home, there's always action and something happening and somebody's stressed out. You and Dad always have work to do and you have to keep Lily from blowing up something out of boredom every other day and we have a lot of people visiting, like Teddy almost lives with us or we have some friends coming over and staying for dinner or something. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it at home, I wouldn't change a thing, but it's just so different here, like I'm in another world. You know, with Scorpius's parents both not working, Mr Malfoy asks us every morning what we want to do and then we can do just that, because there's really nothing else anyone has to do, like get a report ready or whatever it is Dad has to do all the time. And we don't have to worry about waking Mrs Malfoy when she's asleep, because the house is so big, no one can hear us when we're noisy.”  
“That's great.”  
“Scorpius says I'm the first over-night visitor they've had since his grandparents died. Imagine that. Such a big house and so many bedrooms no one ever sleeps in. This house would be big enough for the whole Weasley family to sleep in, and it's always just Scorpius and his parents.”  
“Well, with his mum's condition it's probably better that way.”  
Albus nodded. “Today was the first time she's come downstairs since I've been here. She usually stays in her bedroom. Most of the time we all eat together in there. It's really nice, we all sit on the bed and everybody has a tray and afterwards Scorpius reads to us.”  
“I'm glad you're having a good time.”  
“Why didn't Dad come with you today?” Albus asked.  
“Oh, Albus, you know he and Mr Malfoy don't get along.”  
“But he's been really nice to me. And it's been twenty years. Doesn't Dad believe people can change?”  
“Of course they can and your father knows that. But it's not just that. It's not because your father thinks Mr Malfoy's evil or anything like that, he doesn't. But your dad and Mr Malfoy really and truly hated each other at Hogwarts. It was mutual. They both did things they can't really forgive each other. And they are two very different people. The thought of them having tea together is one I certainly don't like to entertain. There's just no common ground for any kind of civilized conversation there and they'd just end up saying things they'd regret.” She avoided looking at Albus while she said it, knowing that she hadn't done a much better job than Harry would have. “I'm sure Mrs Malfoy thought it rude to exclude him from the invitation, but I don't think she and Mr Malfoy wanted your father to come and trust me, he did us all a favour by not showing up.”  
Albus still looked disappointed.  
“It's got nothing to do with Scorpius, Albus. If you want, you can invite him over to us during the next holidays and your father will be just as kind to him as Mr Malfoy's been to you. I promise you that.”  
Albus nodded. “Thanks.”  
When they came back down to the sitting room, Astoria had awoken.  
“Scorpius and Lily are in the library.” Draco told them. “I think Scorpius wanted to show Lily a book about tickling spells. Why don't we join them?” He asked Albus, who followed him out, leaving Ginny and Astoria alone.  
Her cheeks were rosy again from the sleep and warmth, and the potion, but she still looked weak as she gave Ginny a warm smile and motioned for her to sit down. Ginny did so, looking apprehensive.  
“I'm sorry.” Astoria said quietly, her voice sounded a little hoarse. “I didn't mean to scare you.”  
“What? No, no, don't apologize. I'm sorry for shouting at your husband. He just -”  
“Got to you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well.”  
“You should have told me about this. I'm going to take Albus home with me.”  
“No, Ginny, please. We're fine and we're having a good time. Draco's taking care of everyone, don't worry. What you saw, I know it looks scary, but it's not that bad and we know how to handle it. I just wanted the boys to have a really good holiday.”  
“They are, from what Albus tells me.”  
“So will you let him stay?”  
“If you're sure.”  
“I am.”  
Astoria was looking tired again and Ginny knew it was time to leave.

“What's the matter?” Harry asked.  
“Why?”  
“Ginny, we've been married for fifteen years. I can tell when you're upset.”  
Sometimes she wished he couldn't.  
“Did something happen at the Malfoys?”  
“Draco and I had a row. I don't know I just lost it, we shouted at each other and upset Astoria so much she started bleeding like mad, like from her nose and mouth and she threw up blood. It was so disgusting and the worst thing was that Draco was entirely unimpressed by it because apparently that sort of thing happens every other day to her. I had no idea it was this bad.”  
“Oh, God.” Harry said. “But so much for you not allowing me to come because I might lose my temper.”  
“What can I say? I'm still a Weasley.”  
“Is that all?” Harry asked softly.  
What do you mean? She wanted to ask. But she knew what he meant.  
“Maybe not.”  
“What is it?”  
“I don't know, it's stupid.”  
“I'm sure it's not. Tell me.”  
She let out a sigh, not knowing where to begin.  
“I just remembered something that I tried to forget.”  
“About Draco?”  
“Yes.”  
“About what he did?”  
“Yes, there's something I haven't told you about.”  
“What?” He asked looking concerned.  
She stared at the blanket, trying to sort out the story in her head before beginning to tell it.  
“You know that during my sixth year they used to punish us in the dungeons. Depending on how bad it had been we were either sent back to our dormitories in the evening or we spent the night down there, if we weren't in any fit state to walk. So, normally they would have left me lying there after they'd finished with me that one time, but I think they were afraid someone from the DA would try to free me if I didn't turn up in the Gryffindor common room that night. So they told Draco to make sure I'd get to the Tower without taking any detours, which was ridiculous, really, because I wasn't in any condition to do such a thing. I was hurt so badly I couldn't even stand. Draco had to support me, he put his arm around my waist and started dragging me up the stairs. It was so weird and I hated him touching me, because he had been the one who'd done it all. And I also didn't really understand how he thought this would work, because I knew I would never make it up to the seventh floor. I think I broke down somewhere between the second and the third. I lay there on the stairs and I was convinced that I would die there. I probably wouldn't have, even if he'd left me lying there. They always knew when to stop to keep us alive. But it felt like I'd die any minute every time. So, I lay there and he told me to get up, but I couldn't move a muscle. And he picked me up and carried me up the stairs all the way to the Fat Lady.”  
“What? He carried you up four flights of stairs?” Harry asked in disbelieve.  
“Yes, why?”  
“Well, because you're heavy! I hardly managed to carry you over the threshold after our wedding.”  
She gave him a slap for that. “That was when I was pregnant.”  
“Right, sorry. Why did you never tell me?”  
“Because it was so humiliating! He had hurt me so much and I felt so vulnerable and weak. Because, I know now that it's not true, but at the time I really thought he was saving my life. I really thought I'd have died if he'd left me there and I didn't want him to have that.”


	2. About Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny relives unpleasant memories. Astoria tries to spend her time well.

This time Draco was already there when they stepped out of the fireplace.  
“Please, come with me.” He said after a stiff greeting. They followed him up the stairs and along a wide corridor, until he came to a hold in front of a door.  
“She's through here.” He told Ginny. “Why don't Lily and I visit the peacocks?”  
Ginny watched Lily follow him back towards the stairs. She knocked softly on the door.  
“Come in.” She heard Astoria's voice say. So she did. Astoria was sitting in a huge four-poster bed, propped up against several big pillows. She looked much better than the last time Ginny had seen her.  
“Hello, Ginny,” she said delighted, “come in, sit down.” She gestured towards a comfortable looking chair next to the bed.  
“How are you?” Ginny asked, sitting down.  
“Fine.” Astoria answered looking far from it but smiling. “I'm sorry about how things went last time. I thought we'd try again without my husband and without me overexerting myself.”  
“OK. How was it with Albus the last days of the holidays?”  
“Oh, great. He and Scorpius are so perfect with each other. Do you ever wonder -?  
“If there's more to it? Yes, I do.”  
Astoria chuckled. “So, it's not only me.”  
“No. They're still so young, though. But maybe in a few years something will come of it.”  
“What would your husband say about it?” Astoria asked.  
Ginny laughed. “Well, knowing him, he'll probably be last to notice anything, and when somebody finally tells him he'll be so taken aback, that he'll say stupid things he doesn't mean and I'll call him an idiot until he realizes he's been an idiot and then he'll apologize feebly and be incredibly supportive.”  
Astoria laughed.  
“What would Draco say?”  
“I think he'll faint, then he'll say something mildly insulting about your family and end up being incredibly supportive.”  
“You know, don't take this the wrong way, but I still can't quite get my head around you being Draco Malfoy's wife. You're so nice!”  
Astoria didn't look insulted. She gave Ginny a warm smile.  
“Yes, I know Draco doesn't strike many people as a nice man. And he's certainly not very nice towards you and your husband.”  
“Well, I guess that behaviour tends to be mutual, as we saw the other day.” Ginny mumbled.  
“Quite. I know that you could never imagine living with a man like Draco, and I understand it. I like you a lot, Ginny, but we are very different.”  
“In what way?”  
“Did you know who I was at school?” Astoria asked.  
“No, I don't think so.”  
“No. But I knew you. You were a very talented Quidditch player, member of the Slug Club, you were known, even amongst Slytherins, for putting the Bat-Bogey Hex on Draco Malfoy, and for being exceptionally pretty. You became Harry Potter's girl-friend, you led Dumbledore's Army during the war, you fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts even though you were under-age … You were someone everyone knew. You were a great person and no one doubted that you were worthy of the great Harry Potter. I was never like that. I was never a great person and I never had any ambition to become one. I just wanted to find someone who loved me, settle down, have a family and live a quiet happy life.”  
“Don't we all?” Ginny asked.  
“No, Ginny, don't kid yourself. You would die of boredom if you had my life. It's not who you are. And I don't fancy your life much either. I could never be married to an Auror. I'd worry non-stop.”  
“I do worry. But I know that's what he wants, what he needs to do.”  
“Exactly. I don't think I could accept that.”  
“And Draco?” Ginny asked.  
“Draco is like me. His family wanted him to be exceptional, powerful, influential. He just wanted to be happy. He's not a great man in the sense that your husband is, but he is exactly right where he is, as my husband, as Scorpius's father, there's no one better for the job. He cares for me every single day. And not because he feels he has to or because it's part of being married, but because he wants to. We knew what we were getting into when we married, we knew it was going to be like this. We haven't spent a day apart since our wedding. I don't think there are a lot of couples who can be this close for so long without getting on each other's nerves. Our circumstances have made us who we are, and I wouldn't change a thing.”  
“Not even -?” Ginny asked.  
“No, not even that, especially not that.”  
“But you're dying.”  
“There are things worth dying for. You were a warrior, you know that. This is part of who I am. I don't know who I would've been without it. I don't know if I'd been the woman that Draco Malfoy fell in love with, I don't know if I'd been the woman who could make him happy. I don't know where I'd be without it now. And I like where I am.”  
Ginny wasn't sure what to say to that.  
“Don't get me wrong,” Astoria said, “I hate that I have to leave them. But we can't have everything, can we?”  
“No, I guess we can't.” Ginny murmured. She looked at Astoria, whose eyes looked a little brighter than usual, but when she spoke again her voice was quite steady.  
“So, how are things with Albus?” She asked.  
Ginny sighed  
“He's angry because everyone sees him as Harry Potter's son instead of as a person of his own. He directs his anger at Harry, which is understandable, I guess, even if it's not entirely fair. But then again, what is fair about this whole situation? And Harry just doesn't get it at all. You know how so many people in our generation don't give our kids the right to complain about anything, because their problems seem so small compared to what we went through?”  
“Yes, I think we all do that from time to time.”  
“Yes, and I do too, even though I try not to, but Harry, well, he's a bit extreme that way. Our children have everything he always wanted as a child and could never have. Parents, who care about them, a happy family, you know. So he doesn't really think Albus has a right to be unhappy. He doesn't say it and he tries not to show it, but it doesn't help.”  
“I suppose your children's life must seem like a fairytale to him.”  
“Exactly, but it isn't, is it? Sometimes it feels like the world has changed too much too quick. I know that this is everything we ever wanted, but we're still the ones who saw the war and that doesn't go away. But our children will never be able to understand us, because they have know idea what it was like. It's not the same whether you're told about it or you live through it.”  
“Of course not. I can see it with Scorpius, too. He looks at his father and wants to love him, does love him, really, but he knows what Draco did during the war and he can't put those two images together. And he doesn't even know everything.”  
“How much does he know?” Ginny asked.  
“Enough to get the general idea of what happened, but not a lot of detail. Pretty much like me. Draco doesn't like to talk about it.”  
“None of us do.”  
“Shortly before he went to Hogwarts, he came to me and asked me if is father had ever killed anyone.”  
Ginny swallowed.  
“I made Draco answer the question himself.”  
“Did you know the answer?”  
“To be honest, I never had the nerve to ask. But I'd thought that if he had, I'd have known. I didn't know for certain until Draco told Scorpius.”  
“So, how much do you know?” Ginny asked.  
“I know what everyone knows. And I read the report of his trial. And I know what he says in his sleep during his nightmares before I can wake him up.”  
“Does he get them much?” Ginny asked.  
“It was a lot at first, but it got less and less after we got married. He was down to once every few months, but it's gotten worse lately. I think, maybe seeing me in pain brings back the memories of what he did.”  
“Or of what was done to him.”  
“Do you get them much?”  
“No, very rarely nowadays. Harry's worse, he's suffered more.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“That depends.”  
“You were at the Malfoy trial, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“You were one of the key witnesses.”  
“Only because the really interesting witnesses were either dead or unwilling to cooperate with the Ministry.”  
“I know the most important things that happened and were said, but I was wondering if you could tell me about what it was like.”  
“Why?”  
“I'd just like to understand what's been haunting him again lately.”  
“Well, I know that everybody knew even before the trial started, that none of the Malfoys would go to prison. Narcissa because they couldn't really link her to many crimes, she hadn't been a Death Eater and she had explicitly turned against Voldemort before he fell by telling him that Harry was dead. Lucius was the most helpful, he had much more information for the Ministry than Draco and Narcissa. I know that Kingsley Shacklebolt even suspected that Lucius might have told Draco not to tell them everything, because he needed to be useful more than Draco did. A lot of people wanted to see Lucius go to prison, including me.”  
Astoria showed no reaction to that statement.  
“We knew Draco couldn't go to Azkaban. Harry wasn't allowed to work on the Malfoy case because he was a witness himself, but he'd been involved in other Death Eater trials and he had interrogated Death Eaters. He told me that he was certain from what he'd gathered from those interviews that if Draco went to Azkaban, he wouldn't survive it.”  
Astoria swallowed.  
“Narcissa Malfoy was found guilty for the imprisonment of Luna Lovegood and Garrick Ollivander, but pardoned because Harry testified that she had saved his life. It worked in Lucius's favour that he hadn't really been allowed to do anything while Voldemort had taken over the Ministry and it wasn't clear what he had done during that time, so he was mostly charged with crimes that had taken place before that time. He was found guilty of the attempted murder of Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger, Penelope Clearwater, Harry Potter and”, Ginny drew a deep breath, “myself, for placing the Imperius Curse on Sturgis Podmore and Broderick Bode – they tried to prove he was also the one who murdered Bode, but it wasn't possible – trespass and attempted theft – again – breaking out of Azkaban, and like his wife the imprisonment of Luna and Ollivander. He was let off in exchange for a lot of information about the other Death Eaters.” Ginny remembered it all so well because she had been obsessed with the case, hoping against hope that Lucius Malfoy would be made to pay for what he'd done to her. Hermione had said, it was her way of dealing with the loss of her brother.  
“Draco's case was a bit complicated.” She continued. “He was charged with attempted murders in three cases, Katie Bell, my brother Ron, and Albus Dumbledore. But for the first two he was tried as a minor because they had happened before his seventeenth birthday and the Dumbledore charge was dropped because Harry testified that Draco had shown no intention of actually following through and even though the whole thing had resulted in Dumbledore's death, it hadn't been murder, so, you know the story. After that it wasn't really clear what Draco had actually done. They knew of an incident where he had been forced to torture a Death Eater and they suspected that it had happened more than once, but there was no prove for that and no one really cared about the torture of Death Eaters, so that was disregarded. There were a few minor incidents at Hogwarts, but the Ministry generally didn't bring charges for things students had been forced to do during the Carrow's time at Hogwarts, except if it was something really horrible. Unfortunately Draco had been involved in such a case. It became the only charge against him as an adult. And it's the reason why I was such an important witness. I think you know what it was?”  
Astoria nodded. “He tortured you.” She said, her voice quivering very slightly.  
“Yes.”  
“But you argued in his defence.”  
“I told the court that Draco had done it while under immediate threat. It was the truth, but it was a bit difficult to argue, because we'd been alone for most of the time of it.”  
“I don't get it.”  
“What?”  
“I saw you. At Hogwarts. At the time I didn't know it had been Draco who'd done it, but I saw what you looked like. You had bruises and cuts everywhere, you looked like every movement hurt. We all knew they must have kept you down there for hours. It was one of the worst tortures that year and that's saying something, right up there with Longbottom's, Finnigan's and Corner's. How could you defend him for that?”  
“I was telling the truth. He hated every second of it. He was nearly in tears by the end. Don't get me wrong, I hated him for it, I truly did. Still do, sometimes. You might have noticed. I hated him for being such a cowardly idiot. But I knew the only reason he'd done it was because if he'd refused they'd done the same to him. Also, I felt a little bit responsible for it.”  
“Why?”  
“Do you know what he had to punish me for?”  
“Some Dumbledore's Army stuff?”  
“Yeah, but more precisely, a few of us had sneaked into the dungeons and rescued some students from there. The thing is we waited until it was Draco's turn to watch them because we knew we wouldn't be in too much trouble if he caught us. There was even a chance he'd just send us back to our dormitories without telling anyone. Only he didn't catch us, Alecto Carrow did. Luckily she only caught me. But punishing me was Draco's punishment for being careless, you see?”  
Astoria nodded. She'd gone a bit paler. “What was he like?” She asked quietly. “During the trial?”  
“He was a mess. Like, really, all over the place. I had to recount everything he did to me in the dungeons, which was not a pleasant experience for me, but Draco nearly broke down. Maybe because by then he knew what it was like. You know Voldemort tortured the Malfoys after Harry'd escaped from here?”  
“Yes. Draco looked almost as bad as you had after the Easter holidays.”  
“Yeah, so, anyway, they cleared Draco of all charges because he'd been forced to do all of it, and that was that.  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For telling me about it. And for keeping him out of prison.”  
Ginny shrugged. “I just told the truth. But can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“Does Scorpius know? You know, about the incident?”  
Astoria had gone even paler. “No, Merlin, no.” Ginny noticed that Astoria's breathing had become more shallow. “He knows about the Chamber of Secrets thing, because it's in the history books. That was bad enough. I mean, how do you explain to a child, that his grandfather tried to kill his best friend's parents when they were just children. It's severely fucked up.” Astoria put a hand over her stomach and pulled a grimace, but her tone made it plain that she didn't want Ginny to comment. “I was just glad Lucius was already dead when Scorpius found out. But it caused a distance between Scorpius and Draco. Scorpius can't understand how Draco could stand by his father after that. And neither of us has an idea what to reply to that. I mean, he's right, it's insane.”  
“It is.”  
Astoria let out a small groan.  
“OK, I'm not ignoring this any longer.” Ginny said. “What's going on?”  
“Puddy!” Astoria gasped. With a loud pang the house elf appeared next to Ginny. “Would you please get Mr Malfoy as quickly as possible?”  
“Yes, Ma'am.” The elf squeaked and disappeared again.  
“What can I do?” Ginny asked.  
Astoria seemed to be in a lot of pain by now.  
“I must be bleeding somewhere.” She panted.  
“What do you mean?” Ginny asked, she couldn't see any blood.  
“Internally.”  
“Oh.”  
Astoria's hand groped for one of the flasks on the bed-side table, but her fumbling fingers sent two of them down to the floor, where they broke.”  
“Stop!” Ginny said, grasping Astoria's wrist, before she could smash any more. “What do you need?”  
“Essen' – 'Tany” Astoria pressed out between moans of pain.  
“Essence of Dittany?” Ginny asked. Astoria nodded. Ginny found it within seconds. She opened the flask and pushed it into Astoria's hands. Astoria took a sip and then sank into her cushions, her face still contorted with pain.  
“Has it worked?” Ginny asked. Astoria nodded, but seemed unable to speak. Ginny sat down on the bed and took Astoria's ice-cold hand in her own, gently stroking her pale cheeks. Astoria looked at her and beneath the thick layer of pain Ginny thought she saw something like surprise in her eyes. A few moments later she heard Draco's footsteps running towards them.

10th June 2019  
Dear Ginny,  
Scorpius wrote, that Albus invited him over for a few days during the summer. Thank you for the invitation, but we would like to have Scorpius to ourselves for the summer, I hope you understand. I would have liked to invite Albus, but Draco tells me sternly, that I'm not up to having visitors and if I'm honest, he's probably right. I hope you have a nice summer. Say hello to Albus for me and tell him I'm sorry.  
Love,  
Astoria

11th June 2019  
Dear Astoria,  
Of course I understand, don't worry. Have a lovely summer and look after yourself!  
Love,  
Ginny

14th August 2019  
Dear Ginny,  
Thank you for understanding. I hope Albus wasn't disappointed and you had a good summer.  
Love,  
Astoria


	3. About Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Albus attend Astoria's funeral.

“Albus, have a lovely term.” She said as she hugged her son tightly.  
“Fat chance.” She heard him mumble.  
“You'll do fine.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Now, say bye to your dad, he's got something for you.”  
Albus trailed off towards Harry. Lily had already climbed onto the Hogwarts Express and was waving eagerly out of a window to her and Ron who was standing next to her.  
“Ron, have you seen Draco Malfoy?” Ginny asked.  
“No.”  
“I think he already left. I saw Scorpius sitting on his suitcase on his own somewhere down the station.” James said. “Bye, Mum.”  
“Bye, James.” She pulled him into a hug. “Have a nice term, make sure Lily doesn't blow up a toilet or something and be nice to your brother.”  
“Why did you want to know if I'd seen Malfoy?” Ron asked while they watched James lift his trunk onto the train.  
“I wanted to ask him how Astoria was.”  
“I think she died.” Ron said matter-of-factly, now waving Rose goodbye.  
“Wait, what?” Ginny asked.  
“Hermione came back from work yesterday and told me Malfoy's wife had died.”  
“How would she even know that?”  
“I think she had to sign off on her will or something.”  
“Oh my God. Ron, when did you become so cold-hearted? That's horrible.”  
“What?”  
“Scorpius is thirteen years old, for Heaven's sake.”  
“Oh, right.” Ron's face fell. “Sorry, I didn't really think. There was just so much going on last night with Rose packing and Hugo nagging me all the time why he has to wait another year to go to Hogwarts, that I didn't really register what it meant. But now you mention it, yeah, it's terrible. God, I feel awful.”

“We have two letters, one from Professor McGonagall and one from Albus, which is addressed to you only and a Daily Prophet.”  
Ginny sighed and took the Prophet and Albus's letter from her husband, who opened the one from Professor McGonagall.  
“Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,” he began to read aloud, “I am pleased to inform you that your children James, Albus and Lily Potter have arrived safely at Hogwarts yesterday evening. Upon her arrival Lily was sorted into Gryffindor House. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall.”  
Ginny let out a silent grown.  
“Did you really expect her to get into Slytherin?” Harry asked.  
“No. But I hoped she might.”  
“Why? Because it's worked out so well for Al?”  
“That could never have happened to Lily. She's tougher than the other two put together.”  
“That's true.” Harry gave her a sad look.  
“You miss her a lot, don't you?” She said.  
“It's so quiet without her.”  
“I know, finally.” Ginny opened the Prophet, not yet sure whether she was ready for Albus's letter.  
“It's in the paper today,” she informed her husband, “Astoria dying. The funeral's next week. I'll write to Draco later.”  
She gave the paper to Harry and opened Albus's letter.

1st September 2019  
Dear Mum,  
I hate this year already. Scorpius's mum died four days ago. He's so sad, I don't know what to say to him. And those stupid Gryffindors had nothing better to do than to write Son of Voldemort on his trunk. I tried to hex them, but it didn't work and they just laughed at me.  
Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, too, I guess that figures and Dad will be pleased, anyway.  
Scorpius asked me to come to his mum's funeral. It's next Tuesday. Can I go?  
I miss you and wish I were back home.  
Love,  
Albus

2nd September 2019  
Dear Draco,  
I was so sorry to hear that Astoria passed away.  
Please let me know if there is anything at all I can do for you. If you like, Scorpius could spend part of the Christmas break with us, seeing as he and Albus are such good friends, it might do him good.  
Albus tells me that Scorpius has asked him to come to the funeral. If it is all right with you, I would like to come as well. I might not have known Astoria very well, but I liked her all the same.  
Harry tells me to send you his condolences as well.  
Love,  
Ginny

3rd September 2019  
Ginny,  
Tell your husband to refute these allegations against my son once and for all.  
Draco

4th September 2019  
Dear Draco,  
I got your letter and conveyed the message.  
Albus told me that he and Scorpius are going to spend the night after the funeral at the Manor and return to Hogwarts the next day. If you'd like, I can pick them up on Tuesday and you could bring them back on Wednesday, because I'll have to get back to work then. Also, I'll have to buy black dress robes for Albus in Diagon Alley. Does Scorpius need new ones as well? I could get them for him, if you'd like.  
Love,  
Ginny

5th September 2019  
Ginny,  
It would be good if you could pick the boys up on Tuesday, I can return them back to Hogwarts.  
Yes, Scorpius needs new robes as well. Thank you.  
Draco

Harry was already in the kitchen making breakfast when she came downstairs.  
“Morning.” She yawned.  
“Morning. Bacon and eggs?” He asked.  
“Oh, yes, please.”  
He gave his wand a flick which made a plate hop out of a shelf, hover in front of the frying pan while Ginny's bacon and eggs settled themselves gracefully on it and then float towards the table where she caught it and put it in front of herself.  
“When are you off?” Harry asked.  
“I'll pick them up around nine.”  
“Are you sure you want to go?”  
“Yes I am. I don't want Albus to go alone, he's never been to a funeral before, except for Auntie Muriel's and he can't even remember that.”  
“Why is he even going, he hardly knew her?”  
“Honestly Harry,” she gave him an annoyed look, “Scorpius asked him to, he's his best friend!”  
“Sorry.” Harry mumbled. She knew he was still having a hard time accepting that Scorpius Malfoy was Albus's best friend, but after two years she was beginning to lose patience with him.  
“And I also want to go for Astoria. I liked her.”  
“You barely knew her.”  
“But I did. We wrote each other, you know we did, and she was so nice to Albus when he was there over Easter.”  
“OK, all right, I got it. But it's OK that I'm not going, right?”  
“Harry, trust me, no one there wants you to come.”  
“Well, thank you for that.”

She Apparated into Hogsmeade shortly before nine and began to walk up to the castle. Just before she reached the front gates, they opened and Neville came out.  
“Ginny!”, he cried delighted and pulled her into a tight hug.  
“Hi, Neville.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I'm here to pick up Albus and Scorpius. For Astoria's funeral.”  
Neville's smile died on his face. “Oh, right,” he said, “I was so sorry to hear about it. Scorpius is such a nice boy. Tell Draco we're all thinking about him.”  
“I will. Do you know where the boys are?”  
“I think they were still in the Great Hall when I left it.”  
“Thank you.”  
The boys were just coming out of the Great Hall when Ginny entered the castle.  
“Mum!”Albus called.  
“Don't you think you've got her confused with someone, Albus?” Ginny heard a girl nearby snigger. “You can't possibly be her son!”  
“Hey, you, get here!” Ginny called. The girl looked around. It was only then that Ginny realized that Rose was walking next to her, stifling her giggles in her hand.  
“Get over here, both of you!” She felt her hands shaking with anger. The girls stopped laughing when they saw Ginny's expression.  
“What's your name?” Ginny asked the girl.  
“Polly Chapman.” She answered.  
“Well, Polly, do you know, who I am?”  
“Yes, you're Ginny Potter.”  
“So, you know I am Albus Potter's mother?”  
“Yes.”  
“You're a Gryffindor?” Ginny asked with a look at the red-and-golden tie Polly Chapman was wearing.  
“Yes.”  
“Times like these make me ashamed of being one myself.” Ginny said disgustedly. “I shall make sure to tell Professor Longbottom about this. But first I want you to apologize to my son.”  
“I'm sorry, Albus.” Polly mumbled.  
“What about you, Rose?” Ginny asked.  
“I didn't say anything.”  
“Right. And I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave.” The look Rose gave her told Ginny she'd receive an angry letter from her brother soon, but she didn't care.  
“Come on, you two.” She said to Albus and Scorpius who were standing beside her now, looking extremely uncomfortable. They made their way out of the castle.  
“You didn't have to do that, Mum.” Albus mumbled. She pulled him into a tight hug and gave him a kiss on the forehead, which he immediately wiped away. She rolled her eyes.  
“Hello, Scorpius.” She said, turning towards the other boy. He looked even paler than usual and the shadows under his eyes suggested that he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately.  
“Hello Mrs Potter.” He managed a half-smile.  
“How are you?” She asked.  
He shrugged. She stopped walking to pull him into a hug as well.  
“How are we getting to Malfoy Manor?” Albus asked when they continued to walk towards the gates of the Hogwarts grounds.  
“By Knight Bus.” Ginny said.  
“Really?” Scorpius's eyes lit up a little. “I've never taken it before.”  
“Don't get too excited.” Albus grumbled. “It sort of sucks.”  
“Albus.” Ginny scolded, though of course, he was right.  
When they were outside the grounds, Ginny stuck out her right hand and the Knight Bus came thundering around the corner. Ginny was deeply thankful, that Harry wasn't with them. People didn't usually recognize her or Albus in public. And indeed, Stan just gave them his usual speech before letting them enter. She told him their destination and paid the fare, before joining the boys on the second deck. Despite his excitement, Scorpius fell asleep almost instantly, his head resting against Albus's shoulder who didn't seem to mind. However when the bus jumped from London to Wales a few minutes later and sent most passengers to the floor, he was awoken in quite a brutal way. He looked wildly around himself and seemed unsure where he was, then he clambered back onto his seat like the rest of the people surrounding him, shaking a bit and remained awake and jumpy for the rest of the journey.  
“Did you get any sleep last night?” Ginny asked concerned.  
“Yes.” Scorpius said, his voice slightly higher than usual. “About two or three hours.”  
Oh.  
“I brought something for you two. Black dress robes. Albus didn't have any and your dad said, you didn't have any that fit you either.”  
Scorpius nodded. “Yes, I grew a lot since my grandfather died.”  
Ginny thought he might have seen her clench her teeth at the mention of Lucius Malfoy.  
“I'm sorry.” He quickly said. “For you know – that he gave you that diary, and -” He trailed off.  
“No, Scorpius, please. Don't ever apologize for that. It's got nothing to do with you.”  
“But he's my -”  
“Well, we've all got relatives we're not proud of.” Ginny interrupted him.  
“Yeah, sometimes it feels like I've only got that sort.” Scorpius mumbled. “At least from my Dad's side.”  
“Now, that's just not true.” Ginny said. Scorpius threw her a sceptical look.  
“Well, I don't know much about the Malfoys.” Ginny said. “But your grandmother was a born Black and while that family was absolutely horrid, it did produce a few very great witches and wizards, such as Sirius Black who, as you might know, was my husband's godfather.” Scorpius's face lit up a little at that. “And then there was Andromeda Tonks who was the grandmother of our very own Teddy Lupin.”  
“What, Teddy and Scorpius are related?” Albus asked surprised.  
“Teddy Lupin as in Remus Lupin's son?” Scorpius asked eagerly.  
“The very same.” Ginny said. “Remus Lupin married Nymphadora Tonks who was your father's cousin.”  
“I read about him!” Scorpius said excitedly. “He was the first werewolf to ever receive the Order of Merlin first class.”  
“Yes, posthumously.”  
“Wow, I didn't know I was related to him!”  
Ginny laughed.  
“What?” Albus asked.  
“I was just thinking about what Remus would have said if he'd known that a Malfoy would one day be proud to be related to him. And also, you know, as far as I know my grandmother was also a born Black, so in a really distant way you're also related to us.”  
“Really, cool! Albus, we're related.”  
“Aren't we, like, related to everybody?” Albus asked his mother.  
“It definitely feels that way.” Ginny agreed.  
They arrived at Malfoy Manor not long after. The house elf welcomed them inside. He was dressed in a black pillowcase and looked heartbroken.  
“Good morning, Master Scorpius, Mrs Potter, Master Albus.” He said. “I is telling the Master you is arriving.”  
“Thank you.” Ginny said. She had the impression that Scorpius had shrunk with every step they'd taken towards the Manor. The elf left. They stood in the entrance hall waiting, until he came back, telling them that the Master would be meeting them here in an hour to walk with them to the ceremony. They went upstairs to Scorpius's room, where Ginny gave the boys their new dressrobes. Scorpius thanked her politely and she left them to get changed.  
She went into the sitting room where she's flooed in the last times she'd been here. For the first time she fully took it in. She saw the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Harry had told her about this room. So, Draco, she thought, this is where you watched your aunt torture Hermione. This is where you refused to identify Harry, because you didn't want to be responsible for his death. This is where you fought them. This is where Harry defeated you. Is this the same room Voldemort tortured you and your family in, after Harry had escaped? Is this the room you became a Death Eater in? Is this the room where Voldemort told you you had to kill your headmaster or he'd kill you and your parents? And you could still sit in here and have tea with your wife and son?  
She sat down in the armchair, she'd watched Astoria bleeding uncontrollably in a few months ago. She wondered if that had been the last time Astoria had sat in this chair? Had lain on this sofa? Had been in this room? Probably, she thought.  
She closed her eyes. She had to prepare herself for the funeral. It had been a while since she'd been to one, but she knew it would still take her back to that horrible time in May when she'd been sixteen. Eight funerals within two weeks and at the end the memorial for all those whose bodies had never been found, Sirius, Mad-Eye and who knew who else. She didn't like to think about it, but she knew she had to now, so the memories wouldn't surprise her later. The worst parts had been, when the parents had still been alive. Which was the case most of the time. She remembered Andromeda holding three-weeks-old Teddy while his parents were buried. Colin Creevey's parents, who'd been Muggles, not understanding how their son could be dead when there was no visible cause and why the wizarding world they had entrusted their sons to had not taken better care of their child. And then there were her own parents. At the worst funeral of them all. She remembered her mother crying for what seemed like months, her father shaking so much, that there had been times when she'd had to cut his food for him as though he was a toddler, because he couldn't manage it. And George. George who'd just sat there, staring into nothingness, not speaking to anyone for two years. They'd moved him to Bill and Fleur's because they'd been afraid he might starve on his own.  
She remembered seeing Draco once during those two weeks. At Snape's funeral, which had definitely qualified as the weirdest of them.  
“Ginny?” The voice brought her back to the present. She opened her eyes. Draco was standing in the doorway. She quickly wiped a hand over her face.  
“Draco.” She got up and walked over to him. “How are you?” She held out her hand, but he didn't seem to notice, so she reached forward and gave his forearm a little squeeze. He flinched back. She realized it was his left forearm.  
“Sorry.” She murmured. He waved it away with a curt shake of his head.  
“I don't know.” He said  
“What?”  
“How I am.”  
“I see. Is it time yet?”  
“No, not quite.” He gestured toward the fireplace. They walked over and sat down in the armchairs in front of it.  
“How's Scorpius?” He asked.  
“He doesn't seem to be getting much sleep.” Ginny said. “But from looks of it, neither are you.”  
He was sitting stiff in his chair as though he'd swallowed a stick and kept fidgeting with his robes, refusing to look at her. She decided not to make him any more uncomfortable, stopped talking and simply stared into the fire until her eyes started to sting. Out of the corner of them she could see Draco relaxing a little bit when he didn't feel observed or expected to make conversation any more.  
He cleared his throat after a while. “It's nearly time.”  
They got up and walked into the entrance hall. Scorpius and Albus were just coming down the stairs in their new black dress robes.  
“Hello, Scorpius.” Draco said.  
“Hi, Dad.”  
Ginny wasn't sure which Malfoy sounded more defeated.  
“Hello, Mr Malfoy.” Albus said shyly.  
“Hello, Albus.”  
The boys had arrived downstairs. Ginny saw that Albus looked nervous. She laid an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to her side, giving him a small squeeze.  
“Where's the funeral?” Albus asked.  
“All Malfoys are buried on the grounds.” Draco answered. “Shall we go?”  
The house elf had scurried in and was holding open the doors.  
“Puddy,” Scorpius asked, “are you coming?”  
“Excuse me, Master Scorpius?” The house elf croaked, he sounded close to tears.  
“Are you coming to the funeral?”  
“No, Master Scorpius, Puddy isn't thinking it is being appropriate.”  
“Why not? You always looked after Mum and she liked you. I'm sure she wouldn't have minded.” Scorpius shot his father a questioning look. Draco almost smiled.  
“Of course. Puddy, I would like you to join us.” He said.  
The elf's eyes grew wide.  
“Of course, Master.” He said. “Puddy is joining you at the ceremony.”  
“Good, we will see you there.”  
They made their way out of the manor and across the grounds towards the place where the members of the Malfoy family were buried. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining as though determined to prolong the summer as much as possible. Astoria's casket was sitting beneath a white canopy. Eight chairs in two rows were standing in the grass before it. Ginny's heart plummeted into her stomach when she saw them. Eight. A man was sitting in one of them. He got up, when he saw them approaching. Ginny recognized him as the current Ministry's ceremony official. He shook hands with Draco.  
Ginny and Albus sat down in the second row of chairs, directly behind Draco and Scorpius. A few minutes later Puddy arrived, taking the seat beside Albus, shortly followed by a woman, Ginny suspected had to be Astoria's sister. Ginny knew that she worked in Harry's department at the Ministry. Daphne Greengrass sat down beside Scorpius. Draco nodded towards the ceremony official, indicating that he wasn't expecting anyone else and they could start.  
Six mourners, Ginny thought, how depressing. As different as the Fallen Fifty funerals had been from one another, the thing they'd had in common was that all of the dead had been heroes of the victorious side. And as such, the funerals had all been huge. Half of Hogwarts had come to say goodbye to her brother, she remembered. This, it seemed, was what it was like for those who had stood on the wrong side of history. Or even those who had married someone who had once stood on the wrong side. As a teenager.  
Ginny took Albus's hand. He squeezed it tightly. Beside him, the house elf had begun to cry silently into his pillowcase. It was a nice service, Ginny supposed, the Ministry official said some beautiful words about Astoria, who she had been and what her loss meant.  
They stood while the casket, which was every bit as pompous as Ginny would have expected it from a Malfoy funeral, was lowered into the ground and covered up by earth. A marble tombstone formed over the place.  
Astoria Malfoy, it read, born 8 January 1982, died 28 August 2019.  
Their chairs had vanished. Astoria's family was standing next to the grave. Ginny went forward, followed by Albus. She shook hands with Astoria's sister.  
“Madam Greengrass,” she said, “I'm sorry for your loss.”  
“Thank you, Mrs Potter.”  
Scorpius was standing between his aunt and father, giving Ginny a look as though he was drowning.  
“Oh, Scorpius.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I'm so sorry.”  
Scorpius nodded absent-mindedly.  
“Draco,” she took his hand, “Harry, Ron and Hermione send their condolences and Neville's asked me to tell you, that the Hogwarts staff are all thinking of you.”  
“Thank you.” He sounded hoarse.  
When Albus and the tearful house elf had also conveyed their sympathies, Ginny caught sight of Scorpius, who looked as though he was going to fall apart any moment now. Draco seemed too consumed in his own grief to notice and even if he had, Ginny wasn't sure if he'd known what to do. Scorpius had slung his arms around his own chest as though hoping to hold himself together that way. Ginny quickly went over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. She felt Scorpius shaking for a few seconds before he started crying. She held him tightly while he sobbed into her shoulders. The Ministry official conjured a chair behind her, so she could sit down, pulling Scorpius onto her lap. Holding him as she had held her own children so often after minor injuries, tragedies or heartbreaks. But one memory pushed itself forward. Teddy had fallen from his toy broomstick while staying at their house and even though he hadn't been flying high, he'd managed to break his arm. That time too, she had known that it should have been someone else instead of her comforting this child. With her own children she'd always been so sure that nothing could happen to them while she was around. But she had felt it with Teddy, as she did now with Scorpius, that she couldn't protect them at all. That she was a poor substitute for someone who was never going to be able to comfort their child again.  
Over her shoulder she saw Draco looking incredibly heartbroken.  
After a few minutes Ginny heard the Ministry wizard suggesting that the others go back to the manor. She was grateful for it, they were just standing uncomfortably around her, trying hard not to look at Scorpius. Daphne Greengrass started to walk towards the house, followed by Puddy. Albus looked unsure towards Ginny. She nudged her head in their direction and he followed them too. The Ministry wizard started vanishing the canopy and everything that had been beneath it for the ceremony. Draco still stood a few feet away from where his son was sobbing into Ginny's shoulders. He took a step forward.  
“Scorpius?” He said tentatively. “Is there anything I can do for you?”  
Ginny felt Scorpius shaking his head, his face still hidden in her hair. She supposed being Lucius Malfoy's son was not the ideal precondition for being able to handle this sort of situation.  
“Why don't you go on as well. We'll come whenever Scorpius is ready.” Draco looked as though he was both relieved and hurt by what she said. But he nodded and left them as well.  
The ceremony wizard had gone by the time Scorpius started to calm down. He sagged against her, exhausted from all the crying, hiccuping slightly.  
“I'm sorry, Mrs Potter.” He mumbled.  
“Don't be.” She stroked his hair. “Are you ready for lunch?”  
“I think so.”  
Lunch was uncomfortably silent. Draco didn't say a word throughout it. They boys talked a bit about Hogwarts, but as they'd only been back there for a week there really wasn't much to tell. Ginny struck up a conversation with Madam Greengrass about politics and recent developments at the Ministry, but neither of them was eager to talk about it and they only did it to fill the awkward silence.  
When it was over Madam Greengrass said goodbye and left.  
Ginny suggested that Scorpius, who was swaying a little and looked as though he might fall asleep where he stood, try and take a nap. Draco murmured something about doing the same, which left Ginny and Albus standing alone in the enormous silent house.  
“So, what do we do now?” She asked.  
Albus shrugged. “I could show you the grounds.” He suggested. She liked the idea of getting out of the house, so they took a long walk and talked. Ginny could tell that Albus enjoyed having her all to himself for a few hours immensely.


	4. About Astoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the funeral: Draco gets drunk, Scorpius feels let down and Ginny finally gets Astoria.

When they returned to the manor, tea had been served, but the Malfoys were nowhere to be found. So they sat down and helped themselves. After about half an hour Scorpius came down, looking as only half awake. He sat down next to Albus on the sofa and listened to Ginny and Albus talking, looking grateful that they didn't expect him to participate.  
It was around six when Puddy entered the sitting room. Scorpius was watching Ginny and Albus play chess.  
“Master Scorpius,” the elf squeaked, “Puddy is wanting to ask you when you is liking to have dinner served.”  
“I don't know. Why are you asking me and not my father?” Scorpius asked bemused.  
“Sir, the Master is saying he is not wanting to eat dinner today.”  
Ginny saw Scorpius's face harden.  
“I see.” He said cooly. “We'll take dinner whenever it's convenient for you, Puddy.”  
“Very good, Master Scorpius. Will Mrs Potter be staying for dinner?”  
Scorpius looked questioningly at Ginny. “Are you?”  
“Sure, if I may.”  
Scorpius was exceptionally moody during dinner and Ginny kept wondering what the hell Draco had been thinking not showing up for it.  
“I think I'll check on your father before I leave.” She said when they'd finished. “Do you know where he is?”  
“Probably in his study.” Scorpius shrugged. “That's where he goes when he doesn't want to be disturbed.”  
They all went up. Scorpius and Albus headed for Scorpius's room after Scorpius had shown Ginny the door to his father's study. Ginny took a deep breath before she knocked softly and opened the door, without waiting for an answer. Draco was sitting behind his desk, a crystal goblet in his hands and a half-full bottle of fire-whiskey in front of him on the table. He looked up, clearly disgruntled at being disturbed in his sanctuary.  
“May I join you?” She asked, closing the door behind her and taking a seat on the other side of the desk from him. He threw her an angry look and straightened himself in his seat.  
“Ginny.” He said. She supposed it was meant to sound condescending, but his tongue got stuck on the g a little too long which ruined the effect. She conjured a goblet from thin air and filled it with his fire-whiskey, enjoying the incredulous look he gave her for her boldness. She raised her glass.  
“To Astoria.” She said and took a sip. “This is good.”  
“My father's finest.” Draco said and immediately looked as though he regretted speaking, because he was slurring so much. “What're you doing here.” He still looked angry.  
“Scorpius told me I might find you here.”  
He scowled.  
“He also said that you don't like other people coming in here. I promised him to tell you that he tried to stop me.”  
“But you still came.”  
“Yes.”  
“You're just like your husband.” He scoffed.  
“I'll take that as a compliment, thank you.”  
“Whatever.” Draco leaned forward to fill his own glass again. His hands were shaking and it seemed to take him a lot of effort not spill anything.  
“Why are you here?” He asked when he had succeeded in filling the glass.  
“I wanted to see if you were all right before I left.”  
“I am, so you can go.”  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
“I don't believe in solitary drinking.” she said.  
They sat in silence for a while. Then Ginny downed the rest of her glass in one and said: “It was a beautiful ceremony.”  
She saw the anger flare up in Draco's eyes.  
“Five people,” he hissed.  
“And a house elf.”  
“Five fucking people turned up!” He shouted.  
“That's not the point.” She said quietly. He ignored her.  
“And why? Because she was called Malfoy. Because she had the fucking courage to marry a fucking Death Eater.”  
He downed his own glass. Some of its content didn't make it into his mouth, but slopped over his chin onto his black robes. He wiped it away with his sleeve.  
“I'm sorry I didn't know her better.”, said Ginny, “She seemed like an extraordinary woman. And Scorpius must have gotten his good character traits from someone.”  
He seemed to be pondering an insulting response to that but instead reached towards the bottle, spilling some of its content while trying to fill his goblet. She yanked the bottle from him.  
“Use your wand if your too drunk to do it yourself.” She snapped and filled the goblet for him.  
“'M not drunk.” He muttered.  
She let out a laugh. “Right.” She thrust the goblet in his hand.  
“Thought you'd disapprove.” He said.  
“I do. But the damage is done. You might as well see it through.”  
He mocked toasting and drank.  
“You should have come to dinner.”  
“Like this?”  
She filled her own goblet again and took a sip.  
“Scorpius angry?” Draco asked quietly.  
“Yes.”  
“Fuck.”  
“You should show him.” She said. “You should show him you're hurting, too. If you don't, he'll think he's not allowed to show weakness.”  
“I just want him to feel safe.”  
“But he doesn't. Not while you're not honest with him.”  
He put his face in his hands, his elbows propped up on the desk.  
“You know what it's like, don't you?” He said, his voice muffled.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I saw you when Voldemort said Potter was dead. I heard you scream.”  
“Yes, I think that might have been the worst half hour of my life.”  
“You think it ever gets any better?”  
“No.”  
He gave her a surprised look. “Well, remind me never to come to you if I need cheering up.”  
Ginny swallowed. “I still miss my brother every single fucking day.”  
“Come on, he died twenty years ago!”  
“What's your point?”  
“Don't you have like five of them left?”  
“Fuck you!” She seriously considered throwing the rest of her whiskey in his face, but resisted the urge.  
He looked almost guilty.  
“Were you with her when she died?” She wondered what made her ask the question.  
“No. Scorpius was. He said he'd stay with her, so I could take a shower.”  
He drowned his glass and lay his head on the table, closing his eyes.  
Ginny stood up. “Let's get you to bed,” she said.  
Draco showed no reaction.  
She rounded the desk. “Draco.”  
He opened his eyes and lifted his head a few inches.  
“Come on, get up.” She took hold of his elbow.  
“Get up, Weasley! Come on!” He sounds almost pleading. He pulls at her arm. It sends a sharp pain through her body. She lets out a whimper, because her throat is too sore to scream any more. He grabs her under the shoulders and yanks her up, puts her arm around his shoulders and his around her waist. He's the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground.  
He'd heard her small gasp as she let go of him.  
“Just leave me here.” He mumbled.  
“No, it's fine. Up you get.” She offered her hand. He took it and pushed himself up, swaying dangerously. She put her other arm around him, gripping his other arm and slowly guiding him out of his office.  
“You know, the last time I was this drunk was at my wedding?”  
“Now that's just pathetic. I would have killed you if I'd been in Astoria's place.”  
“Yeah, but she was even worse.”  
“What?”  
“She didn't usually drink, because the Healers had forbidden it, so it didn't take a lot to get her there. I think she did it to piss off her parents. And because she didn't want to have to dance with my father sober.”  
“She had to dance with your father?”  
“It's tradition.”  
“I know, but still. I don't think I've ever heard a better reason to get drunk than the prospect of having to dance with Lucius Malfoy.”  
“I think the day was one of the most awkward and uncomfortable experiences I ever made. But in a way, it was also really nice. It sort of made us accomplices, being both disliked by our respective in-laws so much.”  
“I don't get that. Weren't you like the perfect match? Both Slytherin pure-bloods, from Sacred Twenty-Eight Families?”  
“Yeah, not in the new world. My parents thought Astoria was too pro-Muggle and her parents thought marrying a Malfoy would make her an outcast. I guess they were right about that. But they still insisted on a pompous wedding. It was really weird, 'cause my family didn't have any friends or acquaintances with whom we were on speaking-terms left, so it was just my parents on my side and the rest of the guests were from Astoria's side.”  
“Sounds a bit like my wedding. Only Harry didn't even have his parents left.”  
“But at least your family liked him.”  
“Right, my five older, over-protective brothers were absolutely thrilled about having their only sister marrying a trouble-magnet like Harry Potter.”  
Draco grinned stupidly.  
“So, if you were both this drunk, how did you get to bed?”  
“I've no idea. But some of the guests haven't spoken to us since.”  
“Well, I guess the wedding was a success after all.”  
At this, Draco actually laughed. It sounded eerily through the empty corridor. A door they had just passed opened and Scorpius came out. Draco stopped laughing, but the smile was not as quick to vacate his face. It stayed there for a moment, turning his expression into an absurd grimace as he turned around to face his son.  
Fuck, Ginny thought.  
“Dad?”  
Draco quickly let go of Ginny's hand and took a step away from her, towards Scorpius, but he stumbled. Ginny grasped his arm just above the elbow. The gesture wasn't missed by Scorpius, whose face had gone blank.  
“Scorpius.” Draco said. It sounded like a plea. Scorpius took an uncertain step backwards. Behind him Albus had appeared at the doorway.  
“What the hell?” Ginny heard him whisper.  
“Scorpius, go back to your room, please.” Ginny said firmly. “I'll be with you in a second.”  
Scorpius still looked unsure.  
“I'll be right there. I promise.”  
He nodded and went back into the room. Albus followed, looking confused.  
Ginny could feel Draco trembling, his breaths were coming out uneven and shakily. He'd started swaying, so she pulled him closer and put her arm around him again.  
“Come on.” She said, gently guiding him forward. He was even more unsteady than before. She helped him into his bedroom and he collapsed onto the bed. And there he broke down and cried and cried and cried. And she stood next to him and watched. Because, she told herself, it was too soon to comfort. It was one of the lessons she'd learned from being a mother. Don't comfort too soon. Let them cry it out first. Or maybe because she just didn't know what else to do. So she watched as his cushion stifled the sobs and soaked up the tears and his shoulders were heaving up and down with emotion.  
It wasn't until his breathing began to ease up that she sat down next to him on the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder, keeping her eyes averted from his face.  
When the sobs had subsided, he rolled onto his back and she could feel his eyes on her, so she looked back. Nothing but the sight of him looking so gut-wrenchingly heartbroken could have forced out the words she heard herself saying before she could stop herself.  
“Need a hug?”  
And next thing she knew he was curled up in her arms, like Scorpius had been a few hours ago. And she wasn't quite sure whether she found the situation ridiculous or horrifying. Or both. Or maybe neither.  
“I'll talk to Scorpius.” She said quietly, “I'll take care of it.” She wanted to say It'll be OK, but she didn't want to lie to him.  
After a few minutes she realised that he'd fallen asleep. She removed his cloak and laid it on the chair beside the bed. The chair she'd sat on when she'd visited Astoria a few months ago. She let his head sink into the soft pillows, took off his shoes and put his feet up on the bed. Then she tucked him in, like she'd tucked in her children when they'd been little. And as she did so she realised that there was no more hatred in her, none at all. Not even resentment.  
She left the room and sighed. Now the little one, she thought, wondering when she had become the Malfoy men's fucking babysitter.  
She knocked softly on Scorpius's door before entering. The two boys were sitting on the bed playing chess and looked up when the door opened.  
“Everything OK with you two?” Ginny asked, closing the door behind herself and sitting down on the carpet next to the bed.  
Scorpius shrugged, determinedly looking at the chessboard.  
“No.” Albus said. “What was that about?”  
“Well, Mr Malfoy's had a little too much to drink and -”  
“A little?” Albus asked. “Mum, he couldn't even stand on his own.”  
“It happens. Especially when people are upset.”  
“Great.” Scorpius murmured. “So grown-ups get to drink and we just have to live with the feeling?”  
“I'm sorry Scorpius. You weren't supposed to see it. He didn't want you to see him like that.”  
“There was a way to prevent that from happening. You know, just don't get drunk.”  
“We all have our faults.”  
“Some more than others.” He was still not looking at her, but she could tell from the way his voice cracked that his eyes had filled with tears. “Why was he laughing?” Scorpius asked.  
“He was telling me a funny story.” Ginny said. “About your parents' wedding day.”  
He finally looked at her. Ginny saw a tear running down his cheek.  
“I know how it feels, Scorpius. I know how much it hurts. I wish I could tell you that everything is going to be fine. I'm sorry your dad wasn't there for you today the way you needed him to be. But believe me when I tell you that he misses your mum just as much you do. He might not always be very good at showing it, but he does.”  
Scorpius nodded. She reached forward and wiped the tears from his face with the hem of her sleeve.  
“Are you going to be OK for the night?” She asked.  
Scorpius hesitated. “Can – can Albus stay with me?” He asked in a squeaky voice.  
“Of course. And I think I'll spend the night here as well. I can take Al's room. Just to make sure you have someone to go to if anything's the matter tonight. OK?”  
He looked relieved.  
“You can wake me any time. And if you don't want to you can send Albus. He knows how it's done.” She winked at her son. He gave her a tiny smile.  
“Thanks, Mum.” He mouthed.  
“Sure. I'll just Floo home very quickly, tell your dad, I'm spending the night here, get my things and then I'll be back.”

“Mrs Potter, Ma'am?”  
“What?”  
“It is being seven thirty, Ma'am. You is asking Puddy to be woken at seven thirty, so Puddy is waking you.”  
Ginny groaned.  
“Thank you.”  
“Is Mrs Potter knowing what she would like for breakfast?”  
“Not yet, let me wake up first.”  
“Of course, Mrs Potter, Ma'am.”  
“But definitely coffee.”  
“Yes, Ma'am.”  
“Are the boys up, yet?”  
“Yes Ma'am, Master Scorpius and Master Albus is already being downstairs.”  
“Good, I'll take whatever they are having. I take it Mr Malfoy is still sleeping?”  
“Yes, Ma'am, the Master is still being asleep. But Puddy is going to wake him at eight o'clock. The Master is always wanting to be woken at eight o'clock.”  
“Oh, I don't think he'll want to be woken today. Just let him sleep in.”  
“Begging your pardon, Ma'am, but the Master is telling Puddy to wake him at eight o'clock every day, so Puddy is having to obey.”  
“Oh, of course.”  
The elf left with a small bow. Ginny got up, dressed and went downstairs, where Scorpius and Albus were already eating breakfast.  
“Morning.” She yawned.  
“Good morning, Mrs Potter.”  
“Morning, Mum.”  
“Why are you awake?” Ginny asked.  
“I made the mistake and told Scorpius he was allowed to wake me up in the morning.” Albus told her disgruntled.  
“Hey, I let you sleep until half past six.” Scorpius argued. “I'd already been awake for two hours.”  
“I guess that answers the question whether you slept well.” Ginny sighed.  
Scorpius shrugged, not looking at her.  
Ginny saw Albus giving his best friend a concerned look.  
“Scorpius, could you tell your elf to let your father sleep in? He won't take my orders, obviously.”  
“Oh, sure. Puddy!”  
The house elf appeared next to Scorpius's chair.”  
“Master Scorpius is calling Puddy?” He asked.  
“Yes, please don't wake up my Dad today, OK?”  
“Very good, Master Scorpius.”  
The elf disappeared again.  
“Mum, why don't we have a house elf?” Albus asked, while Ginny poured herself coffee.  
“Because we don't want one.” Ginny answered.  
“Who's we? I'd like one.”  
“Your father and I don't want one.”  
“I bet James and Lily'd like it, too. So, you're actually a minority.”  
“Albus, I've told you before, family is not a democracy.”  
“Why don't you want an elf? It'd be great.”  
Ginny looked uncomfortably towards Scorpius and cleared her throat.  
“Oh, don't feel bad, Mrs Potter, you can say it.” He said.  
“What?” Albus asked confused.  
“Albus, they're slaves.” Scorpius said.  
“Not all of them, not any more. Some people pay them now. Doesn't your dad pay Puddy?”  
“No.” Scorpius said. “I asked him why, after I'd read your aunt's book about house elves, and he said, he'd just never considered it. He agreed to do it though, when I asked him to, but Puddy broke into tears and begged him not to and that was that.”  
“Wow,” Albus said, “that is so weird.”  
“Exactly.” Ginny mumbled into her cup of coffee.  
“But I still don't see -”  
“Albus, no. We're not getting a house elf. That's it, OK? No discussion. Besides, don't you like your dad's cooking?”  
“It's all right, I guess.”  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
“Anyway. Do you know what you're going to do today?” She asked. “Before you return to Hogwarts?”  
“Dad said something about decorating Mum's grave.” Scorpius said. “And we have to start working on the essay for Professor Longbottom.”  
“Scorpius!” Albus said looking at his best friend as though he'd gone mad. “Neville said you only had to do the essay if you felt up to it! Why would you do it voluntarily?”  
“You still have to write it anyway and you wouldn't know where to start without me.”  
“I'm just going to tell Neville I had to comfort you. He'll understand.”  
“Albus!” Ginny interjected, forcing a stern look on her face. “What kind of an attitude is that?”  
She didn't really mind. She wouldn't have done the essay if it'd been her, but she thought this was what good mothers said.  
“A perfectly normal one.” Albus replied.  
He had a point.  
“But I don't want you to play the godson-card with Neville. He's still your teacher.”  
“I'm not playing the godson-card, I'm playing the my-best-friend's-mother-died-card.”  
“I'm not sure I want you to use my mum's death to skive off homework.” Scorpius interjected.  
Albus went pale. “Merlin, no, don't think I find this funny or anything.”  
Scorpius laughed. “I know that, Albus. I just don't think you should skive off homework.”  
“You're such a geek, you know that?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Well, at least I can rely on one of you acting responsibly.” Ginny said, giving Scorpius a fond look, as he smiled at her. “I have to get to work soon, but I'll look in during my lunch break to make sure Draco's up to bring you back to school.”

“Scorpius told me, you were out here.” Ginny said, as she came to a hold next to Draco in front of Astoria's grave. “You look awful.”  
He gave her a painful smile.  
“I feel awful.” He said.  
“It's beautiful.” She said looking at the grave, that had been decorated with all sorts of colourful flowers she didn't know the names of, because she'd never had much patience for gardening. “Did Scorpius help you?” She asked.  
Draco nodded.  
“He's angry at me.” He said quietly.  
“He's a teenager. That's what they do.”  
“Yes, but I actually fucked up.”  
“Draco, look at me.”  
He turned his head and met her gaze.  
“You are a good father.”  
He opened his mouth as if to protest, but she gave him a stern look and he closed it again. He turned back towards the grave.  
“Thank you.” He said after a while.  
“I know it's still a long time away, but have you given any more thought to my offer, that Scorpius could visit us during Christmas break?” She asked.  
“I have. And thank you for inviting him, but no. I'm glad Scorpius has Albus. It's good to know he's got someone at Hogwarts who's there for him and whom he can trust. But they see each other all the time at school. I only get to see Scorpius during the holidays and he's all I got left. I don't have anybody else any more. It might be selfish, but I don't want to cut that time any shorter.”  
“Of course. I understand that. But maybe, now that you're not taking care of Astoria any more, you should think about getting a job or something. So you're not just by yourself all the time.”  
“Right. And who do you think is going to employ me?”  
She didn't know the answer to that.  
“I've made mistakes. Being alone is part of the price I am paying.” He sounded resigned more than bitter.  
They stood in silence for a while.  
“Ginny?” Draco finally said.  
“Yes?”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“You don't have to apologize.”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“For what?”  
He took a deep breath.  
“For torturing you.”  
She looked at him surprised. Not only by the apology, but by what she heard herself saying back to him.  
“I forgive you.”  
And she realized she meant it. And she could tell he knew that too.  
“I was sorry from the moment I did it. I just never said it.”  
“I know, Draco. But why did you say it now?”  
“Astoria thought I should. No, that sounds sort of wrong. I mean, I am sorry, I just never thought you'd want to hear it and I never thought I'd want to say it. She said it would be good if I did.”  
Something clicked into place in Ginny's brain. She blinked.  
“Can I ask you something?” She asked.  
“Yeah, what?”  
“How much did Astoria know about what you did during the war?”  
“Everything.” Draco answered. “I told her before the wedding, because I wanted to make sure she knew who she was marrying.”  
Ginny smiled.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Nothing.” Ginny said, still smiling. “Just something she told me. It makes sense now.”  
“OK.” He looked confused.  
“It means that she knew you extremely well and that she loved you very much and that she was absolutely brilliant.”  
“None of which is news to me.” He said, but he looked a bit happier. “Want to go back to the house?” He asked.  
“You go. I'd like to stay here a moment, if you don't mind.”  
“Not at all.”  
“Draco.” She said as he turned a way.  
He stopped. “Yes?”  
“Don't let last night become a habit.”  
“No.” He agreed.  
“But if it does,” she hesitated, “if it does, give me a call.”  
“I will.”  
He left.  
Ginny waited until he was out of earshot.  
“You played me.” She said, smiling at Astoria's grave in disbelief. “You made me relive it all, so that I would be ready to forgive him when he needed it.”  
She wondered if she should be angry that Astoria had lied to her or that it had all been about Draco, but then again, they hadn't really been friends and it had always been about their families, never about themselves. “Well done.” Ginny said. The Astoria in her head gave her a warm and endearing smile. “Very cunning, like a true Slytherin.”

24th December 2019  
Dear Draco and Scorpius,  
We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!  
Ginny, Harry, James, Albus and Lily

P.S.  
Draco, I do hope you'll be able to enjoy the holidays a bit. I know it's not easy. Please let me know, if there's anything I can do for you. Your a good father, don't forget that.  
Ginny

“A Christmas card from the Malfoys.” Harry laughed.  
“Don't sound so surprised. They sent us one the past two years, too.”  
“Yes, but we both know that was Astoria's doing.”  
“Maybe.”  
“And it's addressed only to you.”  
At that Ginny joined in laughing. “It would've almost been a bit disturbing otherwise, don't you think? If Draco Malfoy'd sent you one?”  
“Definitely. But still, should I be jealous?”  
“At Draco? Yeah, right.”  
He pulled her into his arms.  
They were sitting on the couch together. Ginny watched Teddy, James and Lily play a very noisy game of Exploding Snap, while Albus was showing Victoire his presents.  
“Do you ever get the feeling like, after everything we went through, this is just too good to be true?” She asked quietly. “We're so incredibly lucky.”  
He gave her a kiss. “All the time,” he said.

24th December 2019  
Dear Ginny,  
I'm not very good at writing letters, so this is going to be short.  
But I hope you and your family have a happy Christmas.  
Say hello to Albus from Scorpius and me.  
Draco.


End file.
